


Getting in a Bind

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Birthday Presents, Double Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, F/M, Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Surprises, Tasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Sterling never thought it would be Parker who finally got the better of him, but what does she want him for anyway?





	Getting in a Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



It had to happen. One day, somehow, James Sterling’s luck had to run out.

“Parker?”

The smile on her face was as terrifying as ever. The taser in her hand inspired no confidence.

“You picked the wrong person to mess with, Sterling.”

“I haven’t seen you in years.”

“I have a long memory.”

He fought against the restraints that held him though he knew it was pointless. The queen of locks and knots had put him there - physical escape was impossible.

“Come on, Parker. You’re a smart lady. Let’s make a deal.”

“I don’t trust you, Sterling. No deals.”

She stalked towards him, smiling yet.

Sterling lost it.

“Oh, come on! What did I ever do to you?!”

“It’s not about me. You messed with the wrong guy.”

“Parker?”

Sterling didn’t think he could be more terrified until now.

“Spencer?”

“Eliot! Happy birthday!”

Parker ran and leapt bodily into his arms.

Eliot caught her easily, smiled as she kissed him.

“I got you the best gift. Wanna tase him?”

Eliot looked from Parker to Sterling, dropping his girl back onto her feet. With a sigh, he shook his head.

“Babe, I love you, but honestly? There’s something wrong with you.”


End file.
